


My Fairy Tale

by Neko_wa



Series: And They Lived Dangerously Ever After [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/pseuds/Neko_wa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we have scathing schoolmates (instead of evil sisters), fairy Godmother who is a teenage genius and Prince who argues with his own sexuality. And Cinderella... well... Cinderella finds the treasure without looking for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mykmyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/gifts).
  * A translation of [Chcę być Kopciuszkiem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229947) by [mykmyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk). 



> Translation of my friend's story.  
> You have to know that I'm not English, so my grammar could be bad, I'm still learning :)  
> This story was beta-read by 2 my friends: Sadie and Ellie, but all mistakes are my own. If you find that something is wrong, let me know by commenting this story.
> 
> Spacial thanks to sarah_got_dreads who polished this story once more, corrected my mistakes (quite a lot of them in the first part) and made all more "English" (if you know what I mean).
> 
> Thank you all for reading it.

 My Fairy Tale

 

 

by Myk_Myk

 

 Translated by Neko_wa

 

* * *

_April, Molly Hooper’s house_

_Wednesday_

 

“Are you listening to me?” Molly stopped reading her book and looked up at Sherlock, smiling faintly, and shook her head.

“Sorry... It’s just... doesn’t matter. Would you explain it to me one more time? I’ll listen to you this time.”

“Something happened at school. And it isn’t Mary and her provocations. You would tell me if it was her. It’s something I’ll call ‘stupid’ or something which isn’t worth my time, probably both. But it’s something that is important to you otherwise you could focus on our homework. So?”

“Sherlock, please... Can we go back to chemistry?”

“No, if you don’t tell me what’s going on.”

“OK... In June there will be a prom in my school. Till the end of this week we need to sign the list if we want to go. I just... wanted to go, but no one asked me to. You, as always, are right, it’s stupid. Let’s go back to chemistry,” Molly said, avoiding his eyes. She was playing with her pencil, looking like she was about to cry. Sherlock didn’t understand why she was so sad because of some kind of dancing at school. But Sherlock didn’t like when Molly was sad.

“Everybody else is going?”

“Yup.”

“So will you be the only one who isn’t coming, right?”

“Does it really matter? After prom there will be only a couple of weeks until graduation, then summer and I’ll probably never see any of those people. It’s nothing to worry about.” Molly’s voice seemed to be angry. “Please, Sherlock. Leave it alone.”

The girl finally looked at her friend. They’d known each other since childhood. Sherlock had seen her sad so many times in his life; he’d seen her crying. He’d heard when she talked about malicious schoolmates; when she was shy talking about boys who didn’t see her. She was as different as he was, but sometimes she thought about it as a trouble. In situations like this she just wanted to be like everybody, to be normal. Sherlock had never felt like this, but he could understand Molly.

“Does your partner have to attend your school?”

“No. Mary’s bringing her boyfriend who's in college.”

“So, I’ll go with you.”

“April fools was last week.”

“I’m not kidding.”

“Sherlock, you hate this stuff. There will be people! Actually hundreds of people, and loud music! But not like Tchaikovsky or Wagner or Rachmaninov. It’ll be the type that you don’t like. And you would have to wear a tie. I think that’s enough. You do not wear ties. Just... Let’s forget about it, OK?”

“No. You’re going to sign the list tomorrow and we’ll go to the prom. I swear it’ll be funny.”

“Usually, when you say ’it’ll be funny’ something blows up and Mycroft gets angry.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Sherlock, you don’t really have to do that. Me not going to the prom isn’t an apocalypse.”

“Molly, don’t argue with me. It brings you nothing.”

“Right, good point. But you won’t suddenly change your mind, will you?” She looked at him unsteadily, like she wasn’t sure this situation was true.

“No I won’t. Promise.”

“Um... I... Thank you, Sherlock. Thank you so much. It’s...” For one moment Molly looked like she wanted to hug Sherlock tightly, but only decided to squeeze his hand.

“If we’re out of this stupid thing, let’s go back to your homework. I have to be at home in one hour.”

***

In the evening, Sherlock told his parents about prom. Both of them were more than happy. Father was happy because of his son’s sudden interest in “normal people”. Siger Holmes had always known that his friend and co-worker’s daughter had a good influence on Sherlock. For a time he even thought that they could be a couple. But some time ago, Sherlock had bluntly told him that girls were “not really his area”. So Siger could only hope that one day there would be a boy who would make his son happy.

However, his mother ensured him that going with Mary to the school ball was a good decision. She told Sherlock not to worry about it, she’ll do everything. Molly’s dress will be designed by her herself. Young man has never been so glad that his mother has one of most exclusive boutiques in London. Sherlock knew that Molly’s dress will be the best.

This talk with his parents ensured Sherlock that he did right. Pleasure connected with doing something good for somebody else was the cause of his good mood that he has been having all day. It even wasn’t destroyed by Mycroft. He hooked Sherlock after meeting with their parents, when he was going to his room.

“Who could wonder, Sherlock Holmes asking Molly Hooper to go with him to the prom!”

“Fuck off, Mycroft,” answered Sherlock.

“So, you’re playing’ fairy Godmother, brother mine? You hope Cinderella would find her prince?” mocked Mycroft.

“And you? You hope that one of your gold fish would finally start making dreams come true?”

“I have never expected that you would remember any fairy tale which doen’t contain pirates.”

“And I didn’t expect that you’ll understand why I did it.”

“Really? Why?”

“Because friends help each other, but what can YOU know about this?” said Sherlock. He passed by Mycroft and went to his own room.

***

_Don’t worry about your dress. Mummy will do everything. Just go to her workshop on Monday, after school. - SH_

_Thank you, Sherlock. You’re so lovely. xo xo xo M._

***

On Monday Molly went to Viviann Holmes’ workshop. It was a very roomy place. Sherlock would say that there is ’ordered chaos’. On the tables were pieces of paper, pencils, crayons, pieces of material and... Shoes? Only hangers were in order.

“Och, Molly! Good Morning. Come in, sweetheart, come in,” The woman greeted Molly. “I’m so happy that you and Sherlock are going to this ball! Look, I made some projects. I thought that you want to have more than one solution.” Viviann went to one of tables and started to place paper into an order. Molly joined her and looked at projects. She immediately focused on drawing which showed black dress with silver ornaments. Looking at it, Molly thought about stars and dark, night sky. She had chosen this one.

“This one! I think I would like to wear this one. If only it is no problem,” she said.

“I think so. You’ll look amazing, you’ll see. Now come here, I need to check your size and we’ll start to sew this week.”

“I’m so happy,” answered Molly.

***

_Don’t even think about it. - SH_

_What about I’m not allowed to think? M._

_About paying Mummy for your dress. She said to your dad that she will not take any money. - SH_

_But it isn’t right! M._

_As I said: Don’t think about it. - SH._

***

_June_

 

_Irene‘ll be at yours in 2hrs. - SH_

_OK. See you tonight? M._

_Of course. - SH_

_Can’t wait! <3 M._

***

Irene Adler or, as Sherlock sometimes called her, The Woman was Viviann Holmes’ right hand. She was Viviann’s boutique manager and also offered her services as personal stylist. She wasn’t even thirty but was well known in London fashion industry circle. When Viviann asked her to help Sherlock’s friend with preparation to prom, Irene agreed without hesitation. Miss Adler loved challenges and Molly Hooper, of whom Irene heard from Viviann, was definitely one of them.

For the first time Irene saw Molly when she came to her home few hours before ball. She was greeted by Molly’s father – not so high man in his mid-fifties, dark haired, brown-eyed.

“You must be Irene. Please, come in! Mark Hooper, nice to meet you,” Molly’s father said, smiling and letting Irene come. “Molly is upstairs. I won’t disturb you with all of this stuff. I don’t know any of this... So I’m glad that Viviann found somebody who can help Molly with this. She sometimes misses her mother so much... Sorry, sweetie, I’m blabbing.”

“No problem. I’ll just go to her, we don’t have so much time,” Irene answered.

“Sure! Yes, sure!”

Molly stood at the door of her room, looking at Irene hesitantly. She was not so tall girl with mousy hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in definitely too big sweater and grey sweatpants.

“Good morning,” Molly said, biting her lower lip.

“Good morning. I’m Irene. Don’t lose time. You don’t want Sherlock to wait for you, do you?

“No, of course, no,” answered Molly and went to her room.

“Let’s start with your hair”

***

Next few hours was only about combing, pinning up, making up, correcting, perfuming and dressing up. At the end, in Irene’s opinion, Molly looked haunting.

“Sherlock will be pleased. You’ll see,” Irene said.

“I don’t think so,” Molly replied.

“Do you think he will be sad?”

“No. He is a very good friend but... but I don’t think he’ll be good boyfriend. Not for me.”

“I’m glad you understand. He would break your heart. I don’t want to see that,” said Irene and gently touched Molly’s cheek. Young girl blushed and looked down.

Few minutes later Sherlock arrived dressed in black tuxedo and carrying white-cornflower corsage for Molly.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Molly and Sherlock said good bye to Irene and Molly’s father. Irene said nothing as teenagers get in a taxi to go to school.

***

School gym, changed into ballroom for this one night, was crowded. Mary was standing near the stage with her partner, John Watson, and her best friends, Sally Donovan and Sarah Sawyer and their partners, Philip Anderson and Bill Murray. The most talkative people in this group were girls. They were gossiping about people who came to school. They criticized dresses, mocking awkward dances. And for one moment they saw a pair who just entered this gym.

“Is this Hooper? That’s impossible,” shouted Sally. “How she get this dress?”

“I wonder how much she has paid this guy to come with her,” scoffed Sarah.

Mary didn’t know answers to any of these questions, but she desperately wanted to get this information.

***

Party went on. Mary was laughing, dancing, talking and kept her eye on Molly and her mysterious partner. And then there was an occasion to talk to Molly, because they met near cafeteria.

“Molly! You look amazing,” shouted Mary and smiled falsely.

“Um... Thank you, Mary. You too,” replied Molly.

“Won’t you introduce us?”

“Yeah. Sherlock this is Mary Morstan and...”

“John Watson,” young, not so tall blonde introduced himself. Boy reached his hand which immediately was squeezed by Sherlock.

“Mary, John this is Sherlock Holmes,” Molly finished.

“Holmes? Like Viviann Holmes?” asked Mary.

“Yes. She’s my mother.”

“Oh. Oh! Really? I love her projects! They’re so wonderful!”

“I think so. Admit that Molly’s dress is one of her the best works,” Sherlock said.

“This dress is made by Viviann Holmes? You didn’t say that you know her!”

“She would probably do it if you had wanted to talk to her at least once.”

“What are you talking about?” Mary’s smile left her face.

“About that you’re double-faced hypocrite, whose favourite task is bullying people who don’t pass your fancy criteria to be popular and accepted. You’re imitating kindness to get information you need to change them into gossips. You aren’t a good actress, sorry. And I,” Sherlock suddenly turned to John who was silent all this time. “Advise you two too change your thoughts about ravishing night. Miss Morstan has someone else on her mind.” Sherlock said pointing significantly PE teacher.

“Now, excuse us, but I hear a song that I’ve never heard before and I really want to dance,” said Sherlock and grabbed Molly’s arm, leaving Mary and John alone.

***

“Would you explain me what he was talking about? What bullying? What gossip?” John drawled. “You know what I think about this kind of people and now I’m hearing that you are famous for this! And this teacher? Are you crazy?”

“John! Please! It’s only Molly Hooper! She’d told Holmes these stupid things! John? John, where are you going?

“I need air!”

***

John went out the building and stayed in front of it and nervously walking in circles. From the beginning he knew that this prom was stupid idea but Mary had asked him so many times so he had agreed to come. He didn’t like that Mary told her friends we were dating. For God sake, they’re family!

When he started another one circle, he found something shiny lying on the ground. He scooped one cuff link up. It had engraved initials SH.

When he went back just after midnight, but he couldn’t find neither Molly nor Sherlock.

***

_Thanks for all, Sherlock. I had fun. xo xo xo M._

_No probs. - SH_

***

For the next few days, John wondered how to contact Sherlock and return him his link. He was sure that this link belonged to him. John saw them when they were shaking hands. And more, the initials were right.

He didn’t want to ask Mary for help who could give him Molly’s number, because he was still angry and wanted to avoid her.

He did his best’s but couldn’t forget about Sherlock. It wasn’t all about this cuff link. It was also about the boy himself. About his cheekbones which he wanted to touch, about his unruly curls that he wanted to comb through, about his lips he wanted to...

He had never thought like that about a boy. Especially not about the boy who was already taken.

***

He tried to find Sherlock by using Internet, but he found nothing. Only some articles about his mother. But he found Molly Hooper on one of the social networks. He decided to send her a message though he felt stupid for asking her boyfriend’s number.

**JOHN WATSON:** Hi Molly, its John here from the prom. I found something that belongs to Sherlock. Could you give me his number?

**MOLLY HOOPER:** Hi John. I need to ask him first if he minds, OK?

**JOHN WATSON:** Sure

_10 minutes later_

**MOLLY HOOPER:** 07633026669

**JOHN WATSON:** Thank you so much, Molly.

***

_During prom I found something that belongs to you. I’d like to return it. John Watson_

_Speedy’s at Baker Street. 5 p.m. tomorrow. - SH_

***

John noticed him immediately after entering Speedy’s. Sherlock was sitting at the table and with face expression which meant boring he was observing people.

“Hi,” John said sitting down.

“Hi.”

“I found your cuff link during the prom. Here it is,” John said, taking out silver thing and giving it to Sherlock.

“Thank you.”

“I’d like also to apologise for Mary. I’m so happy that you decided to guard your girlfriend and said what you think about...”

“Molly isn’t my girlfriend, Sherlock interrupted him. “Friend, yes. But not girlfriend.”

“Sorry... I thought... Nothing. Anyway, I’m sorry for Mary.”

“No need to set out your cousin’s behaviour.”

“How do you know she’s my cousin?”

“I didn’t know. I deducted. Your tactile communication during the prom. When you were dancing or talking, you were close but distanced. You wouldn’t act like this if you were together. So family or colleagues. People very often invite family, as a lifebuoy, for parties like this. Once, Molly said that Mary is an only child, so you aren’t close family. You must be cousins.”

“I you knew we aren’t together, why you mentioned this teacher?”

“That’s obvious, John. To make her feel shy. She didn’t want to reveal her little secret.”

“Wow. So you deducted that too?”

“Of course.”

“That was amazing,” said John with delight.

“Really?”

“Yes, yes of course.”

“That’s not what people normally say.”

“What do people normally say?”

“Piss off.”

John couldn’t help himself so he started laughing. Sherlock joined him a while after.

***

_Would you like to meet sometime? We can go to the cinema or something. John_

_With pleasure – SH_

***

For the next few weeks, Sherlock learned about John so many things: his favourites films, favourite kind of music, that he couldn’t bike, but he plays clarinet He also knew that his sister snaked him a girlfriend when he was sixteen, that his grandmother gives him hand-made jumper every Christmas, that he likes his own height, that his favourite jam flavour was strawberry.

From all this information, Sherlock favourite was the taste of John’s mouth. Every time this taste is different.

And Sherlock knew that he’d like to taste this mouth every day till the end of his life. And John would tell him all of things that Mycroft would call “sentimental”. Till the end of the world.

***

_I’m not hungry, let’s have dinner._

_With pleasure! xxxxx M._

 

 

 


End file.
